the found lost star
by robstar591
Summary: Starfire was kidnapped five years ago. The team disbanded. They go to SHU. Nightwing meets a girl named Snowflake. She was kidnapped 5 years ago, escaped the year before. But is she really Snowflake. Why are you still reading this... please read this. i changed it to normal because not many people look at the crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or young justice… but I do own the plot… and if I did the new series would be like it was and the new episode of young justice wouldn't be airing in 2013.

The found lost star

Chapter one- The search

Nightwing's pov

"Hey Night, what's up?" My best friend Kid Flash asked me. "Do you remember Starfire?" I asked. "Yea she was smokin'. She was also the kindest person on the team." He replied. "Well, today is the five year anniversary of someone kidnapping her. I invited the rest of Teen titans, but the only people who can come are my sector." I tell him. "Oh cool, so are we looking for her?" He asked me. "Yea, and tomorrow is my first day of collage." I tell him.

"Nightwing, they're here." Miss Martian announced, coming into my room. "Thanks Megan." I tell her. "No problem, I really hope we find her today." She tells me. "Thanks I hope we do to." I reply.

"Hey Night, so where are we looking today?" Raven asked me, when I reach the common room. "I was thinking that we could look in Jump city again while the other team looks in Metropolis." I reply. "That sounds great. Beast-boy and Cyborg, if you don't get here in right now, I am going to send prank Raven after you to!" She yelled in to the briefing room.

Beast-boy and Cyborg came running in, huffing and puffing. But under all that, they looked like I was imagining they would look like… fan-crazed girls. Great someone from the Justice League was there. "Guys, who was in there?" I asked. "It-was-super-man." They replied, still trying to catch their breath. "Well, stop it. It's great to see you guys." I tell them. "It's great to see you to, Night." They said.

Raven chuckled sadly. "What is it Raven?" I ask. "I can picture what Star would say if she was here with us, 'I wish to initiate the group hug.'" She replied, a tear falling from her eye. Beast-boy wrapped her in a hug.

"Ok guys let's go." I say, when the young justice team comes in. "Ok team Martian, you take Metropolis, Team Con you take Gotham, we'll take Jump City." I order.


	2. Chapter 2- didnt find you

Disclaimer: Still do not own teen titans, or young justice, but I do own SHU, apply now.

Chapter 2- didn't find you

Diary entry

5-21-17

I am sorry Star, we did not find you today. But I promise you that I will not give up until I find you. Tomorrow is my first day of collage, please wish me luck. I am sorry star. I love you

Love

Robin/ Nightwing

I put down the journal I got so when we do find Star, she can get caught up. I look in the sky and look for Tameran, when I find it stare at it until I fall asleep.

The next day

I wake up in my room and see a note from Raven beside me.

Dear Nightwing

I found you asleep up on the roof like I did when Star was first kidnapped. So me being your 'Sister' brought you to your room. I hear it's your first day at SHU today, good luck.

From your BFF, Raven

I smile after reading it. I get up and picked a t-shirt that read, "When I wear my shades, I am not in the mood" and a pair of blue jeans Star got me for my birthday. I got in the shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I got a picture of Starfire and put it in my pocket, I also put my shades on, and head to my car to head to SHU (Super Hero University.)

At SHU

When I arrive at SHU, I was impressed. The place was huge. I get out of my car and see Wally and Diana Danger (Artemis). I walk over to them and say, "Hey guys."

"Hey Night, how are you?" Diana asked me. "I'm good, a little sad, but I'm ok." I reply.

"Well, let's get to class, we all have first period together with Black Canary, and you know how she is with lateness." Wally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, or young justice, but I do own snowflake.

Chapter 3- Combat practice

Our first class was combat practice with Ms. Drake, Black Canary. We got in there and sat down. "Hello class, today we have two new students, a freshman and a sophomore, please stand Nightwing and Snowflake." I stood up alongside this 'Snowflake'. She had snow white hair, and pale skin… she was gorgeous.

"Now Nightwing, we all know you bio, but what about you Snowflake? I have never heard of you?" Ms. Drake asked. We all look at her while I sit back down.

"Um… I haven't always had ice powers, my biological, as you would say, powers are temporarily blocked. Uh… five years ago I was taken from my loving team, back then I went by another name, and just last year escaped. Oh, and if you hurt any of the people who I make my friend watch your back. And please don't ask about my parents, they were murdered the minute after I was out of my mother." She said. Her voice was melodic, hypnotizing, _and familiar._

"Night, I know what you can do , but will you spar with Snowflake to let her show her powers?" Ms. Drake asked me. "Sure, I also want to see what she can do first hand." I reply. "Good, and Snowflake, don't hold back." Ms. Drake told Snowflake.

Snowflake's POV

Oh my gosh. Does she seriously expect me to fight the legendary Nightwing? Who used to be the Robin? Who used to work for the Batman? I think.

We got to the mat, me on the right, him on the left. "Ok you both have thirty minutes. First one to get the other on the ground for ten seconds wins. Ready, go!"

He charged at me, but fell for I have made the ground solid ice. He got up and made his shoes ice skates and charged at me again. I simply moved out of the way, and changed the ground back to normal. He was on the ground again. I froze him to the floor. And I had won, and it only took twenty seconds.

"Wow that's a new record. Snowflake is our winner." Ms. Drake said. "Get up Nightwing." She added. I walked over to him and melt the ice and offered my hand to him. He looked at it with the look he used to give Slade. I sigh. "Come on, it's not going to bite. So what you got beaten by one girl, so what. Don't beat yourself up about it, I was trained by three very different people. One, from my home, one I actually really loved being trained by, and another I hated with every fiber of my body. Swallow your pride and take the hand." I told him. He took my hand and pulled himself up. "Good spar." He told me. "Thanks you to." I tell him. We return to our seats.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same

Chapter 4 Detective work

The next class was detective class with Mr. Batman. I also had this class with Nightwing and sat beside him.

"Ok class, I'm going to pass out some sample cases, all will different so no cheating, they will have clues, some have been solved some have not. I want you to try to figure it out." Mr. Batman assigned us, passing out papers.

I got mine and knew the answers immediately.

The first case was the case of the stolen Xenothium. I answered Red-X. That one was pretty obvious. The next case was the case of the stolen TV sets, I answered it Control Freak, easy peasy.

The third case made my heart stop for a minute.

_Hello, we are the teen titans. Five years ago our very best friend had been kidnapped. If you have any information on her location, or who kidnapped her, we would very much appreciate it. Thank you._

I slowly brought my hand to the line and started to write, when I faint.

Nightwing's POV

I was still on my first case when Snowflake fainted. I get up and hurriedly go over to her. "Snowflake! Snowflake! Can you hear me! Get up please." I yell at her, politely. Batman and the others rushed over to us.

"What happened?" Batman asked me. "I don't know. I was doing my work when she fainted." I reply. "Look at her paper please while I take her to the nurse office." I ask. "Ok, but hurry." He replied. "Thanks Batman." I thank him.

I take Snowflake in my arms and take her to Martian woman hunter's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer what do you think… and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but hey, we can't all make long chapters.

Chapter 5- nightmare

Snowflake's POV  
I could see my old team sitting on the sofa. We were all happy, we were laughing until we were all to tears. I wish he knew who I really am. But then all that changed until I saw… him, my kidnapper. If he wouldn't have kidnapped me, none of this would've ever happened.

Nightwing's POV  
I could see her smile, like she was having a good dream. And for some reason when she smiled, it made me smile like I used to five years ago. But that was before her smile faded and she started screaming. Batman just texted me that she knew the answers to the first two questions to her cases.

Snowflake's POV

"Noooooo!" I screamed, sitting up, tears running down my face. I could feel his presence. "Snow, are you ok?" He asked me. "Yea, just a nightmare. No need to worry." I reply. "So why did you faint?" He asked me. "I'm not really sure. Maybe shock, or surprise?" I suggested.

"I've got a question for you." He told me. "Ok, shoot." I tell him. "Um, how did you know the first two answers to the cases you were given?" He asked. "Um… my kidnapper was a criminal warlord type person so… yea." I reply. "Oh." He said. "Yea, should we go back to class?" I ask. "Yea, you're probably right." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer what do you think

Chapter 6- team building

Our next class was team building with Mr. Jordan, Green Lantern. I again had this class with Nightwing, but this time not just him, the whole Teen Titans west team. Raven, Beast-boy, and Cyborg. Nightwing went over to them and I followed. "Hey guys" He said. "Hey Night. Who is this?" They asked. He turned to me and smiled putting his arm around me. "This is Snowflake, I call her Snow for short. She had recently escaped of being kidnapped of five years." He introduced me.

"Hi. Please do not think me the rude, but weren't all of you part of the sector west of the Teen Titans?" I ask. They looked at each other shocked, and then at me. "Yea. Wow. I didn't think we were that popular." Nightwing said.

"Of course you were. You guys were and still are everything to me. You are the reason I escaped, the reason I became a hero. You gave me hope and courage. You gave me the thought of me being free and fighting crime and help people not become like me." I replied, eyes sparkling. They looked at me and then all grabbed me into the biggest hug that I could never give. I was surprised. "Ok guys I love you to. Now get off." I say, turning my body into ice. Everybody but Nightwing got off. He was sweet, so I hugged him back.

"Well, I think I know who is going to be our first team." Mr. Jordan said, coming in. We all look at him. "I want Nightwing, Snowflake, Raven, Changeling, and Cyborg to be a team. I know that you guys don't have, you know who, but please try to make it work with Snowflake." Mr. Jordan said. I look at my team and I'm surprised to see that all of them, including Raven, look like they are about to cry. I look down to, but no in sadness, but in thought.

"You will all be living in Mount Justice. Nightwing you already live there soo… Yea." Mr. Jordan told us. "Can't we live in Titans tower? I mean, it's not that I don't want to live in Mount Justice, it's just I feel more comfortable there." Changeling asked. "If it's ok with the rest of them." "Yea it's ok with us." Everybody but me replies.

They all look at me while I'm still in thought. "Snow?" Nightwing asks. I snap back into reality. "Yes Nightwing?" I ask. "Changeling suggested living at the tower instead of Mount Justice. We all agree, how about you?" He asked. "Um… I don't care where we live, as long as it's not on the streets." I reply. We all got back in a group hug.

There will be a really unexpected visitor next chapter and it won't be the kidnapper, it will be someone who works for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: What do you think? I also don't own Winx. I'm not good at fight scenes and made a mistake on the unexpected visitor.

Chapter 7- powers

Our next class was our final class of the day. Where I had come to realize that all of my classes are with Nightwing. "So it looks like we have all our classes together, huh partner?" He asked me, nudging me playfully with his elbow. "Yea it seems like it." I nervously giggle. "So, um, since your kidnapper was… kind of like a criminal lord…um… would you happen to know who kidnapped Starfire and where she was?" He asked me. "I do not know who kidnapped her or where she is, but I do know this, she is safe. I'm sorry." I apologized. "No you don't have to apologize." He told me, looking disappointed. "May I ask you a question, since you have asked me all these questions in one day?" I ask. "Yea, shoot." He replied.

"You do not have to answer this if you do not want to. I know that you two were the best of friends, but I feel that that's not the only reason you want to find her so badly. Am I correct?" I ask. He looks shocked for a minute. "Um… yes, you are right. I used to think that we could only be the best of friends, but when she disappeared, I realized I felt something more for her." He replied. I was shocked.

"Ok class, my name is Mr. Manhunter. Welcome to power class, this class will help you discover even more about your powers." Mr. Manhunter said coming in. "Now who will want to go first?" He asked.

I raise my hand. "Yes Ms. Snowflake, do you want to go first?" He asked. "Yes I would like to go first." I reply. "Ok let's go to the field." He said.

At field.

"Ok since we know that your powers are ice, and undiscovered, let's start with your ice powers." Mr. Manhunter said. I stand still, put my hands above my head and yell "Winx sirrenix!" I transformed into my most powerful fairy so far. I use all my ice power.

"Very good, now try to look deep down inside yourself and try to find one old power that was taken from you." Mr. Manhunter told me. I float to the ground and close my eyes. 'Boundless confidence, boundless confidence.' I thought over and over again. I open my eyes and spot a five thousand pound rock that a normal human can't pick up. I go over there with the feeling of boundless confidence, tried to pick it up, but to my miserable shock, could not lift it. I fell to the ground tears running down my face.

Nightwing came up to me and sat with me. "Hey it's ok. You just got to keep trying and I promise you that one day you will get it." He told me. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." I tell him.


End file.
